Cinders and Roses
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Once upon a time a young lad fell in love with a prince and wished upon a star for a happy ending, and because this is a fairy tale, his wish was granted. (slash)
1. the Start of things

Title: Cinders and Roses.   
Author: Roz  
E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com  
Over all Rating: NC-17  
Chapter rating: R  
Pairing: M/P.   
Summary: Once upon a time a young lad fell in love with a prince and wished upon a star for a happy ending, and because this is a fairy tale, his wish was granted.   
Notes: I decided to follow the mixed-matched copy of the eldest version I could find so expect sex and it to carry on a little longer than after the glass slipper bit.   
Feedback: look feedback slut here!   
Warnings: hobbit sex/Pippin abuse.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs*  
Dedication: To Erik who digged the idea and beta-ed it.   
*********************************************************************  
  


  
Once upon a time in a kingdom not so far away there lived a noble-hobbit who was very much in love with his wife. Their union was blessed with a child, a son and heir for the family, whom they named Pippin.

But the birth had been difficult and the wife grew weaker and weaker until finally she begged her husband to give their child to her. She held the boy in her arms and wished with her last breath that he would be blessed.

Paladin buried his wife and wept for days and nights at her grave**;** his little son he doted on, for as the lad grew he grew fair in looks and sweet in temper like his mother. Paladin began to think perhaps the boy needed a mother, so he remarried to a widow with three daughters all older than his son. 

These daughters were as beautiful as sunsets, with voices like bird song but tempers like old shoes**;** all day long they would tease Pippin, tug at his curls, pinch his cheeks and call him a lass, but Pippin never complained, and they never did it when his father was around and could hear the crying.

The stepmother was wicked and evil.She wanted only what was best for her daughters and in their bed at night she whispered things to Paladin, dark things. She told him Pippin had caused the death of his beloved first wife and slowly, surely he began to believe her**:** he cast Pippin from his gaze, made him take his meals with the servants and spend his days in manual labour rather than pursuits of the gentry. 

Then Paladin became ill, and he would not allow his son to nurse him so he slowly died and was buried besides his first wife. Pippin, tears still fresh on his face, laid himself down in the ashes of the great kitchen fire and mourned.

The sisters laughed and called him CinderPippin but Pippin didn't care, for with his father's death came the death of his hope. He became a servant in his own home, watching it fall into despair as the family fortune was squandered on the vain, selfish sisters. 

People began to forget the young lad that had lived and been the son of Paladin**;** they began to believe he had died of fever and was buried with his parents, a rumour Pippin's stepmother encouraged. And Pippin began to believe that boy he had been was dead.

But all that was about to change, for you see, in this kingdom the king had only one son, a handsome lad named Meriadoc who had grown up with all the riches the palace could offer him. Because of this he had grown to believe he could have whatever he wanted and the king found himself quietly paying off a few families expecting royal visits in nine months or so.

The king decided it was high time his son put all this playing with lasses business behind him and married for duty and money, so he had arranged a ball for all the eligible lasses in his kingdom to attend. Merry had sulked and grown quite offended at the idea, but finally consented when he realised he could pick his bride to be.

Merry had grown up with a playmate, and now close friend**:** his cousin Frodo. Frodo had a thing for lads and one in particular who was the son of a farmer, and everyday the two lads would go riding together and would stop at this farm. Frodo and his lad would go off towards the hay barn and Merry would be left to amuse himself. 

Today he had wandered over the farmer's fields and come to a grove of trees with a well beside a stream. A slender lad was leaning over the well pulling up a bucket filled with water from its depths, as Merry watched the lad move he knew he would want no other, he'd had his fill with lasses and other lads held no candle to him.

Pippin raised his head and locked gazes with the lad walking across the field towards him; his breath caught in his throat as the lad removed his gloves and laid them on the well before gripping Pippin's arm.

"Tell me your name" 

"Pippin, sir" Pippin bobbed a little and the handsome hobbit gave him a smile.

"My name is Merry" 

This for Merry had always been enough as far as seduction went normally knowing the king's son wanted them was enough for the lasses he bedded and he was pretty sure it was enough for this lad whose pale cheeks where stained with a soft blush. He leant across and pressed his lips to Pippin's; the young hobbit gave a muffled protest but wrapped his arms about Merry's neck and allowed himself to be lowered on to the grass beside the well.

Merry's hand fondled him through his breeches and his kisses trailed down Pippin's neck, sucking on the fair skin there as the other hobbit moaned and arched under the touch, his hands travelled down to Merry's rump and he squeezed, delighting at the startled and aroused sound from Merry. 

Merry pushed down Pippin's breeches, pushed the lad's legs apart and spat in his hand. He sought out Pippin's opening and slid a finger inside and Pippin gave a short, sharp shout and clutched at Merry.

"Prince Meriadoc!" 

Merry pulled away swearing under his breath and Pippin pulled his breeches up, fumbling with the ties red-faced and panting. 

Frodo came into view; he took one look and the sight before him and turned his head away blushing.

"Come away sir, your father will be angry at us taking so long" 

"Bugger my father" Merry growled, Frodo's cheeks reddened more and Pippin appeared on the verge of tears, Merry kissed him slowly and stroked his hair.

"I am sorry" he said before following Frodo to where he had tethered the horses, Pippin leant back against the well eyes closed listening to the sound of them riding away, and he cried.

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

Pippin's face was flushed and his eyes puffy. He angrily stuffed Pervincia's dress into the washing tub and scrubbed in attempts to remove the gravy stains she had spilled last supper. 

He was angry at himself, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be accosted like that and worse by the king's son who was well known for bedding half the Shire. Even worse Pippin had wanted him, desperately.

Pippin slouched dejectedly into the soapy water cursing himself: he was being stupid to dreaming of Merry, another lad and the king's son, loving him, wanting him, claiming him, stupid.

There came a heavy knock upon the door and a shout from upstairs. Pippin smiled as he went to answer the door, that shout meant one of his stepsisters had stabbed herself with a hair pin. Pippin opened the door and was greeted by a red faced hobbit in soldiers uniform; for one absorbed moment Pippin thought he was about to be arrested for seducing the king's son but then the soldier only handed him a letter before bowing and walking off to the next house.

Pippin shut the door and looked over the letter; it had the royal seal upon it, and he wanted to rip it open and read what ever was inside because he felt sure it must be something, something for him.

"Pippin!" The young hobbit winced and turned to see his step-mother at the top of the stairs. "Give me the letter" she said sternly. Pippin obediently climbed the staircase and handed her the note. "Come with me"

He followed her into the girls' bed rooms where the sisters lounged in chairs or on the bed in various states of undress, his step-mother ripped open the letter and read it out loud.

"Prince Meriadoc requests the presence of you and your family at a royal ball to be held one week hence to find a bride for his royal highness" 

Pippin gasped, and then collapsed. It was more shocking than any love letter could have been.

He came round to a sharp slap on his cheek, his step mother was above him hand raised and when she saw he was awake she struck him again.

"You lazy boy" she cried "my poor girls need new dresses and you fall asleep, get up and take measurements for the tailor" she let Pippin stagger to his feet and then she hit him again, hard, across the cheek. 

He felt tears rise up in his eyes but he fought them down not wanting her to see, he turned to leave and passed a mirror: a dark bruise was already forming on his pale cheek and he winced to see it.

"Stepmother" he said, hand upon the doorknob "I would like to have my measurements take too"

"Why? Do you require some new rags?" The sarcasm was not lost but Pippin would not let this idea go.

"I wish to be allowed to go to the ball: the invitation said family, and after all I am a member of this family, whether you wish me to be or not." The tone of his voice was harsh and his stepmother's eyes widened then narrowed as she heard it. She frowned and Pippin was sure she was planning something he would regret later.

"A member of the family" she said coldly. 

"Yes"

"Very well, if you are a member of the family you must certainly come with us"

Pippin had an uneasy feeling he had won too easily.

"Thank you" he said slowly before leaving.

His step-mother smiled. "A member of the family!" and then she laughed. 


	2. Of partys and princes

Title: Cinders and Roses.   
Author: Roz  
E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com  
Over all Rating: NC-17  
Chapter rating: PG-13 (I got them to behave!)   
Pairing: M/P.   
Summary: Once upon a time a young lad fell in love with a prince and wished upon a star for a happy ending, and because this is a fairy tale, his wish was granted.   
Notes: I decided to follow the mixed-matched copy of the eldest version I could find so expect sex and it to carry on a little longer than after the glass slipper bit.   
Feedback: look feedback slut here!   
Warnings: hobbit sex/Pippin abuse.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs*  
Dedication: To Emma, who has not stopped pestering me!!! But pleased to find another who shares my Pip in a dress fetish.   
****************************************

Days went past and each of the sisters was fitted for a dress and Pippin for breaches and a jacket of fine velvet, he forgot the uneasiness he had felt and settled into enjoying himself, he still had his chores to do and his step-sisters still treated him as dirt but for a few hours a day he would stand upon the fitting stool and be fussed over. These hours he treasured.

And all to suddenly the night of the ball was upon them, Pippin had been forced to quickly dress to help his sisters on with there many petite coated dresses, then rouged their cheeks and painted their lips, he stayed behind them as they danced down the stairs for his stepmothers approval, Pervincia in her dress of gold, Pearl her dress of silver and Pimpernel her dress of bronze. 

His step-mother touched the banister as he walked down the stairs and when he reached her raised her glove to show him the dust.

"You haven't done all your jobs" she tisked but smiled at him, the smile was distinctly unsettling.

"I can still go?" Pippin asked suddenly fearful, she shook her head smile playful. 

"But why not!" Pippin shrieked, all colour draining from his face, in the background he could hear his step-sisters giggling but his eyes where locked with his step-mothers slowly narrowing pair. 

"I said you could come if you where part of the family, do you think a servant is part of a family?" 

She raised her hand and slapped him away; Pippin stepped backwards and then fled, not wanting to believe he could have been so stupid.

His sister's cruel laughter echoed behind him.

~~~~***~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Pippin listened to the clatter of house hoofs as the carriage trundled out of his homes courtyard; he brushed away the tears from his eyes.

"You wouldn't have liked it" he hissed to himself "the ball would be boring, and fake and…" another tear trickled down his cheek "and completely wonderful" 

He burst into tears again and buried his head in his hands, moaning quietly to himself, rocking backwards and forwards.

Slowly he became aware of a hand stroking his back and a melodious voice humming to him, and looking up Pippin found him settled in the lap of a golden headed elf who smiled kindly at him and offered him a handkerchief.

"Dry your eyes child, why ever do you weep so?" the elf asked as Pippin blew his nose and debated whether to hand back the sodden handkerchief.

"I was tricked" he whispered, enjoying the feeling of the elf petting his hair "I wanted so badly to got to the ball and she tricked me"

"Little lad, go to your mothers grave and you will find what you seek" 

Pippin looked up at the elf opened mouthed, but there was no elf only a shower of golden stars that vanished the moment Pippin caught sight of them.

Confused and frightened for his sanity Pippin got up and ran to the family plot where his ancestors of old where buried and there on his mothers grave he saw laid out a gown of red and green, a gown that had been hers that when his father still loved him had been kept in the wardrobe but when his new mother had moved in had been confined to the attic. 

He gazed at it wondering what on earth he was to do with a dress but the he heard foot steps behind him and on turning found again the elf watching him.

"Is this some kind of wicked joke?" Pippin demanded feeling more than a little hurt, what the cruel elf thought he was doing to tease Pippin in such a way.  

The elf sighed and reached out to stroke Pippin's hair but the lad recoiled, and the elf's smile turned sad.

"I understand you are unhappy but Peregrin, I and this are your mothers blessing for you"

"Stop it!" Pippin cried holding his hands over his ears "stop it!"

The elf grabbed Pippin's hands and forced them down, pining the lads arms to his sides.

"You must listen to me, you name is Legolas and I am your guardian, upon her death your mother wished for me to watch you and help you when you most needed it, and your need is most now"

Pippin shook his head "my need was most years ago when my father died, why did you not come then?"

"You did not love then" 

"I do not love now" Pippin said but he knew it to be a lie, the only reason he had wanted to go to the ball was to see the King's son again.

"Perhaps…." He said slowly "I do love…..but how will the dress help me?"

Legolas leaned closer to him "do you think the king will let his son dance with another lad?" 

Pippin flushed but shook his head and helped Legolas to shed him of his own clothes and put on his mothers dress, he looked like her and it brought more tears to his eyes.

"What must mama think of me? In a gown going to dance with another lad?" he shook his head and pulled angrily at the dress trying to pull it from his body "this was a foolish idea"

Legolas caught his hands and held them tightly again "your mother wanted you happy, she cares not what form that happiness comes in"

Pippin nodded but then another thought crossed his mind "how on earth will I reach the ball, it must be half way through by now!"

But as he spoke the hazel tree that grow between his parents grave opened and from it came a coach all made of copper with four milk-white horses, with coachman and footmen all complete. 

"Oh!" Pippin gasped and for the first time a happy smile graced his face, he embraced Legolas "oh thank you! Thank you!"

The elf smiled and took from his pocket a box, he flicked the claps and offered the box to the young hobbit who lifted the lid and found inside a pair of gloves made of dried rose petals.

"These are a gift" said the elf as Pippin carefully put them on, marvelling at the softness against his skin.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Pippin reached up and kissed Legolas on the cheek, then turned from him to climb into the carriage, the elf caught his arm one more time.

"Be home again by midnight child" he warned.

"I will be" Pippin promised and climbed inside the carriage, as it sped away he lent out the window to wave to the elf but no-one was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry sighed and glanced to his father who was leaning forward in his chair evidently enjoying the young lasses parading up and down before them.

Merry had no heart for lasses though he agreed many of them where beautiful, his heart was still with that lad at the well, along with his lust, if he could have possibly found one of the lasses arousing things would have been alright but not while the lad haunted his dreams. 

The soft music that had been playing in the background suddenly stopped abruptly and their was a quite gasp from somewhere.

Merry looked up and was startled by what he saw, the most beautiful lass was standing in the middle of his ballroom, her hands clasped together looking about as if she was seeking someone.

All thoughts of the lad forgotten Merry practically leapt from his seat to be the first to kiss this new ladies hand. 

He bowed to her, smiling graciously and then took her gloved hand and kissed it "my lady"

"My lord" she bowed and he noticed the voice did not quite fit a lady; he lent closer and put his arms about the lasses waist.

Her hips where thin, and when he pressed against her to dance she had no bosom to speak of, Merry lent to kiss the back of 'her' neck and whispered

"You are not as you appear, sir"

He felt his dancing partner stiffen in his arms and congratulated himself on guessing right.

"Forgive me my lord, but I had to see you again" the lad whispered, Merry peered at the lads face and realisation dawned on him.

"You're the lad from the well"

Pippin blushed but nodded; Merry embraced him tightly and kissed him.

"I have thought of nothing but you, why are you in a dress? Oh gods I love you" Merry whispered before kissing him again, Pippin giggled and pressed his hands against Merry's chest pushing him away a little.

"I love you as well, and I'm in a dress because your father would not let us dance together if I had come dressed as a lad let alone kiss!"

Merry chuckled softly and kissed him again, they danced together all evening and Pippin was enjoying himself so much he almost forgot Legolas's warning, but as the clock began to toll he suddenly remembered and pulled away from Merry.

"I have to go" 

"Go! Why?" Merry caught a hold of his hand and tried to pull him back but Pippin's hand slipped from the glove and he ran from the ballroom, leaving his prince holding the rose petal glove.

~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coach, its horses and men disappeared the moment it trundled into the courtyard as did Pippin's dress and he found himself back in the clothing he had been in before.

His lips still tingled from Merry's kisses and he raised his hand to his lips and felt the rose petal glove.

"Oh thank you" he whispered to the night. 


End file.
